DORMINDO COM BORBOLETAS
by Line Sagittarius
Summary: Uma jovem capaz de despertar amor e ódio em diferentes pessoas.Qual destino está à sua espera? FIC CONCLUÍDA!
1. Capítulo 1

**DORMINDO COM BORBOLETAS**

**Capítulo 1**

**O presente**

Acordou às pressas ao ouvir o som irritante de um bater à porta de seu quarto.Vestiu o robe e foi atender.Viu que era um dos informantes do castelo.Mas o que queria logo cedo?

"Informo-lhe que já são dez horas da manhã ,horário mais do que suficiente para uma bela _serva_ despertar."

Revirou os olhos,cansada de tanto receber ordens naquele lugar.Era certo que,como uma fiel servidora aos principais generais da região,devia cumprir piamente os horários estabelecidos.Mas às vezes se sentia uma completa _marionete _nas mãos de tais autoridades.Talvez pelo fato de ser mulher ,pensava.Mas não deveria reclamar de nada,pois a assistência que recebia,nenhum outro servo podia sonhar em ter.Poderia até ser considerada uma primeira-dama,se tivesse laços matrimoniais com um dos três generais do reino Gandara.

Enquanto vestia o seu mais belo quimono para a ocasião próxima,uma suposta reunião entre os generais do reino e de outros,lembrava de como era bem tratada pelos três.De uma forma ou de outra,era muito admirada e respeitada por Kurama Youko,Yomi e Kuronue.

Sentia-se extremamente tentada quando um deles se aproximava, com intenções mais _fortes_ do que uma simples informação.Mas ,apesar dos fatos,não perdia a postura nunca.Se mantinha com a jovial e serena expressão facial de sempre,desarmando qualquer tipo de toque ou ação.

Mas era mulher,tinha desejos.E há muito tempo não sabia o que era se sentir..._desejada_.Desde quando abandonou o mundo espiritual juntamente com Koenma,seu antigo amante.

Amarrava um laço em seus longos cabelos azuis,sentindo o pedaço de tecido roçar contra o pescoço,lembrando-se assim dos toques mais atrevidos que recebia do príncipe do Reikai.Eram calorosos e faziam-na se sentir mulher.

Se olhou mais uma vez no espelho e constatou que sim,era bonita.Despertava certo desejo em qualquer homem que a visse.Mas por lei,era reprimida quando o assunto se referia ao amor.Preferia não se deixar levar pelas emoções,porque poderia acarretar uma série de problemas conseqüentes.

Saiu do quarto,trancando a porta logo em seguida.Aonde ia mesmo?Oh,sim.Até a sala de reuniões.Dandopassos longos e calmos,olhava fixamente para o chão,como se lá houvesse algum ponto interessante.Viu que alguém vinha em sua direção.Ergueu os olhos e encontrou dois violetas,acompanhados de uma bela pele alva e longos cabelos negros.

Como era bonito.

Kuronue a reverenciou,beijando-lhe a mão e lançando à ela um sorriso encantador.Não sabia se ele havia percebido,mas seu rosto corou de tal forma,que até ela tinha assustado.Retribuiu o sorriso,não deixando de notar a forma como foi encarada.Logo em seguida,o youkai retomou a mesma postura séria e fria que costumava ter.

"Sabe que está atrasada.Que isso não se repita."

Seguiu em frente,deixando Botan totalmente desconcertada.O que queria dizer com toda aquela reverência de antes,e aquela súbita ordem conseqüente?

Sentiu uma certa _raiva _por ser corrigida daquela forma.Mas não podia negar que Kuronue a encantava.

Ao chegar na sala de reuniões,reverenciou todos os presentes e se colocou em pé ao lado das três cadeiras principais do reino Gandara.E por ali ficou,por longas duas horas.

Achava tudo aquilo uma chatice.Tinha que servir chá aos visitantes,chá aos generais,biscoitinhos aos visitantes,biscoitinhos aos generais.E com o olhar de Kuronue acompanhando-a firmemente.Ela não se sentia bem sendo observada de tal forma,mas vindo dele,até a agradava.

Dos três,era o único que mantinha algum tipo de diálogo mais longocom ela.Yomi e Youko eram muito preocupados com negócios e trabalho,não tinham tempo para _flertes_.Mas Kuronue parecia ser o mais desocupado e despreocupado dali.Botan não sabia nem como podiamter eleitoalguém como ele para fazer parte do reino.

Kuronue não fazia nada o dia inteiro.Só desfrutava do belo dojo que o castelo possuía e dos banquetes que eram servidos todos os dias.Não prestava nenhum serviço para ajudar em decisões importantes dos outros generais e apenas comparecia às reuniões por obrigação.

Botan respirou fundo e fechou os olhos,rezando para que aquela reunião acabasse logo.E foi o que aconteceu.Era certo que gastaria mais uns vinte minutos,no mínimo,para se despedir de todos os presentes.Mas depois,o que faria?

Oh,sim.Verificar se os filhos dos outros servos do reino cumpriam suas aulas no dojo.E o que ela tinha a ver com aquilo?

Foi contratada para ser uma espécie de professora aos pequenos habitantes de lá.Gostava muito de crianças e sentiu muito a falta delas enquanto serviu ao Reikai.Mas ali não,estava rodeada delas.E eram todas muito carinhosas e atenciosas.Em meio à tanta solidão,à ausência de amigos,Botan se refugiava nas crianças.

E,talvez pela excelentíssima educação que passava à elas,era admirada por toda a sociedade.A enxergavam como uma verdadeira mãe.

Ao chegar no dojo,encontrou o local vazio.Estranhou,já que as crianças costumavam ser muito pontuais.As janelas estavam fechadas,dificultando a visão do território.Ao caminhar em direção à uma,tropeçou em _alguma_ coisa que não deveria estar ali.

Soltou um grito de susto quando,ao abrir a janela,viu Kuronue sentado ao chão,com uma perna estendida.

"Olhe por onde anda."

Lançou um olhar estreito ao youkai,que se pôs a rir da cara da garota.Botan, por sua vez, não achava a mínima graça.Manteve-se em pé,com os braços cruzados,esperando uma explicação para aquela situação.

"O que faz aqui,à essa hora e com as janelas fechadas?"

"Eu estou no _meu_ dojo.E estava meditando,até _você_ entrar."

"Vim verificar se as crianças estavam aqui.Mas não as encontrei em nenhum lugar."

"Botan...hoje não é dia de elas treinarem.Por acaso se esqueceu que já vieram ontem?"

Botan mordeu o lábio inferior e suspirou.As crianças treinavam um dia sim,um dia não.Então,aquele seria mais um longo dia sem nada de interessante para fazer.

"Então,vou deixá-lo ficar à vontade.Licença.

Fez uma reverência e seguiu na direção da porta do dojo.Mas foi impedida pelo braço de Kuronue,que levemente puxou o seu.Botan se virou imediatamente para ele,assustada com aquele tipo de toque,o qual considerava..._forte_.Permaneceu com os olhos arregalados e a boca entreaberta,esperando algum tipo de resposta.

Kuronue foi se aproximando do rosto da garota,deixando-a violentamente corada.O que ele estava querendo com aquilo?Botan finalmente fechou os olhos quando foi,novamente,surpreendida.

"Kuronue!"

Reconhecendo a voz de Youko,ambos ficaram visivelmente assustados com aquele imprevisto.E ,para não se sair mal na situação,Kuronue improvisou um sermão que deixou Botan confusa.

"É bom se esforçar mais no seu trabalho,ou poderá vir a arcar com as conseqüências."

Soltou o braço da moça,se dirigindo à porta e deixando o dojo,junto com Youko.Por que ele sempre fazia isso?Despertava coisas que ninguém mais conseguia,encenava uma perfeita declaração ou coisa do tipo,e depois...passava um sermão que desmontava qualquer um.E Botan já estava se _cansando_ disso.

Achou que se preocupar com aquilo era perda de tempo.E era bom mesmo não pegar raiva do youkai,pois seu futuro profissional estava nas mãos dele,oque a deixava bastante _incomodada_.

Enquanto se dirigia à cozinha do castelo,para verificar se o almoço estava em progresso,pensava qual poderia ter sido a reação de Kurama Youko ao visualizar aquela cena do dojo.

* * *

Seguiram o caminho até o escritório do castelo em silêncio.Kuronue se divertia em pensamentos sobre como Youko estava assustado pelo acontecido há pouco.Ao entrarem no cômodo,Kurama trancou a porta e sentou em sua poltrona.Cruzou as pernas sobre a mesa e parecia estar esperando alguma explicação vinda de Kuronue.Este,por sua vez,agiu como se nada estivesse acontecendo.Para chamar sua atenção,Kurama jogou o pequeno peso de chumbo sobre a mesa,para assustar o outro youkai.

Kuronue ergueu os olhos em encontro aos de Kurama.Deu um longo suspiro antes de começar a falar.

"Qual foi o problema?"

"Acho que tivemos uma conversa sobre dar em cima de _algumas_ servas daqui."

"Quem disse que eu dei em cima?"

Kurama arregalou os olhos,não acreditando na cara-de-pau que Kuronue tinha em dizer aquilo.

"Ninguém disse.Eu só não nasci ontem."

"Você leva tudo pro mau caminho..."

"Que não se repita.Botan precisa ser tratada com respeito,ou podemos nos arrepender mais tarde."

"Por quê?"

"Porque ela pode,simplesmente,se revoltar conosco e voltar a servir aquele filhinho-de-papai do Koenma."

"E o que ele tem a ver na história?"

Revirou os olhos e contou mentalmente até dez.Não se conformava como podia ter contratado um ser tão _lerdo_ como aquele que estava à sua frente.

"Você sabe que ele é o príncipe do Reikai,certo?"

"Sim."

"Então vá fazer alguma coisa construtiva que não seja ficar naquele dojo ou _assediando_ as servas,e pense sobre isso."

"Ei,não precisa falar desse jeito comigo.Não sou uma criança."

"Mas às vezes age como se fosse uma."

Kuronue se levantou,indo em direção à porta,_ignorando_ o último comentário feito pelo amigo.

Assim que saiu do escritório,parou durante alguns minutos para pensar no que faria.Andando com os olhos fixos no chão,esbarrou violentamente em alguém.Ao ver quem era,sorriu maliciosamente.Segurou Botan pelo braço,com o intuito de terminar o que havia começado no dojo.

"E-eu eu..."

Pousou o indicador sobre os lábios rosados da garota e foi diminuindo a distância entre os dois.

Na tentativa de se livrar,Botan se debateu contra o tórax forte do rapaz,mas não estava obtendo muito sucesso.Ao escutar a porta do escritório ser aberta,Kuronue _largou_ a moça e continuou seguindo seu trajeto,enquanto ela arrumava seu quimono e os cabelos.

"E esse almoço não sai nunca,é?" – escutou-o reclamando no final do corredor.

"Eu vim aqui exatamente para avisar isso,_majestade_."

Ao se virar,deu de cara com Kurama.

"Qual o problema?"

"Na-nada senhor...E-eu vim aqui avisar que o almoço já está sendo servido."

"Oh."

"C-com licença."

"Espere."

Com um olhar preocupado,Botan parou para escutar o que o rapaz tinha à dizer.

"Ele tentou te assediar de novo?"

"Na-não senhor."

"Então por que falou daquele jeito com você?"

"Ah...acho que é a fome,sabe?"

Kurama pareceu não acreditar nas palavras dela,mas considerou-as mesmo assim.Assentiu com a cabeça e partiu,avisando a moça que poderia almoçar logo que saíssem da cozinha.

Esperou o chefe sair de sua vista para soltar uma risadinha abafada.Até parece que Kuronue não estava louco para beijá-la.E se era esse o objetivo dele,ela não ia facilitar as coisas.Queria ver até aonde a paciência do youkai ia.

* * *

Durante a tarde,Botan começou a sentir fortes dores de cabeça,o suficiente para jogar seu humor lá embaixo.Entre uma tarefa e outra,arrumou um tempo para descansar.Foi se sentar debaixo de uma grande árvore em um campo perto do castelo,para desfrutar de sua gloriosa sombra,além de poder respirar ar puro.

Estava se sentindo sufocada já havia um bom tempo.Não tinha mais descanso,seus dias eram preenchidos por cansativas horas de trabalho.

Fechou os olhos e inspirou um pouco de era.Era tãobom não ter que se preocupar com nada.

Mas,seu momento de sossego não durou muito.

Avistou uma mulher vindo em sua direção.Era alta,tinha uma pele alva,cabelos ruivos,curtos e rebeldes.Era uma mulher bonita,a não ser...pela sua outra metade do rosto,que possuía um olho de vidro sobre um pano.

Mas não lhe parecia estranha.Tinha a sensação de que já conhecia aquela figura.Assim que ficaram bem próximas uma da outra,Botan se levantou.

"O que deseja?"

A mulher nada respondeu.Ficou observando cada detalhe do rosto jovem de Botan,e parecia querer cada centímetro dele.Era compreensível.Seu rosto dilacerado não conseguiria despertar sentimentos em alguém.E parecia que ela implorava para ter sua beleza de volta.

E não foi uma surpresa para Botan ver aquela mulher começar a chorar.As mãos magras e trêmulas tentavam cobrir a parte mecânica do rosto,mas era inútil.

E aquela cena fazia Botan se sentir cada vez mais comovida.Queria confortar a mulher de alguma forma,mas não fazia idéia como.Era uma estranha,e estava expressamente proibida de se comunicar com qualquer estranho.

Tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi tocar a parte de vidro do rosto com uma das mãos,enquanto que com a outra,acariciava os cabelos mal tratados da outra.

"Por favor,não chore..."

Aquilo soou como um trovão para a ruiva.Ficou surpresa ao ver a forma como aquela jovem a tratou.Se ao menos ela soubesse com quem estava se metendo...Mas,também comovida,achou melhor deixar o "acerto de contas" para outra ocasião.

Num gesto frio,se levantou,sem encarar a moça de cabelos azuis.Virou-se de costas para ela e assim ficou por alguns instantes.Botan não estava entendendo aonde a mulher queria chegar.

"Aproveite enquanto pode ter o que quiser com esse belo rostinho.Isso não vai durar para sempre."

E foi se afastando,voltando ao caminho que fez inicialmente.Botan arqueou as sobrancelhas,tentando decifrar o que aquela moça queria dizer.Suspirouao perceber como ficava confusa facilmente.Aquela devia ser só mais uma mulher que não pertencia ao reino,gastando seu tempo tentando importunar outras pessoas.

Sentindo a cabeça latejar,não hesitou em pedir uma tarde de descanso a um dos chefes.Talvez o raciocínio estivesse lento pela falta de folgas.

* * *

"A senhora deseja que eu traga algo para comer?Não tem se alimentado direito nos últimos dias..."

"Saia."

O pequeno demônio sentiu a ameaça no tom de voz da general,deixando o ambiente logo em seguida.

Ela se pôs a observar o céu cinzento naquele dia chuvoso e sem graça,tentando assim encontrar alguma distração.Mas a garota que tinha visto e _sentido _há uma semana atrás,não lhe saía da cabeça.Sentia uma raiva enorme pulsar em suas veias.

Mais lágrimas escorreram do único olho que tinha,já vermelho de tanto chorar.Segurava as cortinas da janela com tanta força,que chegou a rasgá-las.

"Por que ela e não eu?"

Aos soluções,tomou coragem para observar o quadro pendurado na parede ao lado.Nele,uma paisagem e um casal pintados.Uma bela mulher de longos cabelos ruivos,brilhantes olhos azuis,acompanhada de um homem forte e alto,de longos cabelos negros.

"Por que,Kuronue?"

Continua...

**n/a:Bem pessoas...Cá estou eu atormentando vocês mais uma vez ...he-he.Espero que gostem dessa minha nova história,que por sinal,queria MUITO MUITO MUITO agradecer Scarlett XVII por ter me inspirado...valeu mesmo! E se acharem que tá boa,tá péssima,não sabem nem o que tá fazendo postada aqui...mandem suas opiniões porque meu bloquinho já ta aqui do lado para eu anotá-las...Entãão...Enjoy!**

**Line**


	2. Capítulo 2

**DORMINDO COM BORBOLETAS **

**Capítulo 2 **

**O passado acompanha o presente**

A bela figura de uma moça sentada à beira do rio pintava aquela manhã de outono.Ela parecia sonhadora,feliz,pois permanecia sorrindo por vários instantes.

Brincava com as folhas secas sobre a água,desenhando círculos e corações imaginários.Logo,os primeiros raios de sol do dia começaram a refletir em seus olhos.

Ia demorar até que a esperada noite viesse.Ela queria fazer de tudo para que aquele dia passasse voando.

Procurou se ocupar com algumas coisas artesanais,ou até mesmo em arrumar seus cabelos,tomar um longo banho de óleos essenciais,mas nada que a lembrasse algum tipo de guerra.Ela queria relaxar.

Deslizava os dedos oleosos sobre a pele,enquanto se lembrava _dele_.

Ah,ele.

A criatura mais bela que ela já havia conhecido,o amante mais voraz que ela já havia possuído.E como ela o _amava_.

Tudo guardado sob as mais poderosas chaves,pois ele pertencia ao reino Gandara.Seria um absurdo expor ao Makai tudo aquilo que viviam juntos.

Ao pensar nisso,foi inevitável pensar na guerra.

Por quê tantas indiferenças,tanta competição?

Yomi nunca se contentava com o que tinha,queria sempre mais,e por isso,ela estava ameaçando a própria vida e a vida de seu amado.

Mas a guerra logo viria,e ela evitaria tanta violência para que ambos saíssem ilesos.

Mas nunca entregaria seu reino de mão beijada.

Nunca.

O dia passou até que rápido,na opinião dela,e a noite chegou.Logo começou a ficar ansiosa,esperando que a última luz do castelo se apagasse,para passar a Kuronue o sinal de que estava esperando.

Esperou,como de costume,alguns minutos.

Mais minutos.

Algumas horas.

Ela estava visivelmente preocupada.Foi até o terraço de seu quarto,verificar se estava acontecendo algo.

Estava tudo na maior normalidade.

Respirou fundo,e voltou para sua cama.

Não agüentou esperar mais,e adormeceu.Adormeceu com uma pontada no coração.

* * *

-Nós três cuidaremos de Mukuro,enquanto o exército se encarregará daqueles servos estranhos dela.Estão de acordo?

Youko acenou positivamente,olhando em seguida para Kuronue.Ele hesitou,mas também concordou com Yomi.

Os três seguiram para junto do exército,para combinarem a forma mais inesperada de ataque.Algo que devastaria o reino de Mukuro,sem deixar ela com qualquer tipo de reação que fosse.

Yomi estava visivelmente preocupado,mas parecia não se tratar da guerra.Ele estava muito confiante.

Era em relação à nova serva.

Sentou em um sofá na sala,e maquinava sobre o que ia fazer com ela.

-Qual é o problema? – perguntou Youko,sentando ao lado do companheiro.

-É Botan.Não poderemos deixá-la sozinha aqui de forma alguma.Ela pertenceu ao Reikai,não podemos ter total confiança.E se,na nossa ausência,ela resolve abrir passagem para Koenma destruir o nosso reino?

Youko riu.

-Sinceramente,Yomi.Acho que essa guerra andou mexendo com alguns neurônios seus.É claro que ela não é nem louca de fazer nada.Mas,por via das dúvidas,por quê não a levamos conosco?

Yomi parou pra pensar naquela proposta.Parecia fazer algum sentido.Pelo menos,ele não ficaria se preocupando com alguém mexendo nas suas coisas,ou colocando a estabilidade do reino por água abaixo.

-Boa idéia.Se Kuronue fosse tão eficiente como você,não existiria Mukuro há séculos.

De passagem,Kuronue pegou o final da conversa,e congelou ao ouvir aquilo.Yomi sabia sobre sua relação com Mukuro? Mas sempre foi tão cauteloso em relação a isso,era praticamente impossível ele saber.

Resolveu se intrometer na conversa,para tirar aquilo a limpo.

-Posso saber por quê?

Yomi e Youko se assustaram com a aparição repentina dele ali.

-Bem...Simplesmente porque as idéias de Youko são brilhantes,enquanto tudo o que você faz é ficar naquele _dojo_ o dia todo.Se você raciocinasse tão bem e rápido quanto ele,essa guerra já teria acontecido há anos.

Ele se aliviou por dentro.Então,Yomi _não_ sabia.

Mesmo assim,fez uma careta de reprovação pelo que Yomi lhe disse.Ele apenas não se interessava sobre o assunto guerra.

Para falar a verdade,ele não se interessava nem sobre Mukuro.Cumpria apenas o papel de amante.

Ela era linda e espetacular,sim.Mas não estava apaixonado.Era como um animal,livre e solto para fazer o que bem entendesse.E,acima de tudo,era poderoso.Não precisava se prender à uma mulher para se sentir melhor.

Satisfazia apenas suas vontades.

-Chega de conversas e vamos agir. – disse Yomi.

* * *

Kuronue subiu até o terceiro andar,onde se encontrava o quarto de Botan.

Havia pouco tempo desde que ela se tornara serva do reino uma sofrida autorização do Reikai,ela pode partir para o Makai.E lá estava.Ajudava os generais sempre que eles precisavam,além de tomar conta do castelo.

Kuronue ficava paralisado com a beleza da moça,e era uma dificuldade toda vez que ele precisava conversar algo com ela.

-"Por quê esses dois idiotas sempre me encarregam de falar com ela,por quê!" pensou depois de bater à porta.

Logo,ela abriu.

Estava vestida com um yukata branco e com os cabelos presos.Mais do que nunca,maravilhosa.

Kuronue sentiu algo transpassando sua garganta,quase que sufocando-o,mas conseguiu dizer o que precisava.

-Botan...

-Sim?

-Yomi quer que você nos acompanhe no ataque contra o reino de Mukuro.

A garota olhou assustada,não entendendo o por quê daquilo.

-Pra quê!

Quem não entendeu desta vez foi Kuronue.

-Como assim "pra quê"! Porque ele quer,oras!

Botan deixou transparecer uma expressão descontentada no rosto.Ela _odiava_ guerras.E tinha certeza de que estava sendo convocada só por causa da massagem que teria que fazer nas costas de Yomi.

É lógico que ela não deixou transparecer esse pensamento,ou sua cabeça ia rolar no chão.

-Tudo bem,eu vou.Quando?

-Agora.

Ela se assustou novamente.Por quê a pressa?

Deixando a hesitação de lado,foi trocar de roupa para acompanhar os generais.

-Nós aguardamos você em frente ao castelo.

Tudo o que ela fez foi bater a porta na cara de Kuronue.Ele arregalou os olhos,não conseguindo entender como ela era tão atrevida.

De certa forma,parecia não ser uma menina boba ou inocente,e ele _gostava_ disso.

* * *

Mukuro pintava uma tela tranqüilamente,mas transbordando de tristeza.Ainda não conseguia entender por quê Kuronue tinha deixado ela cair no sono na noite anterior.

Estava com tanta saudade dele...

Algo grave poderia ter acontecido a ele,pensava.

Ela precisava ir atrás dele.Precisava se certificar de que seu amado estava bem,ou ela não agüentaria.

Ao levantar da cadeira,uma bomba explodiu.

Foi jogada violentamente contra a parede do quarto,enquanto sentiu um gosto de sangue na boca.Ela parecia estar fraca.

Não deu tempo nem de ela pensar em fazer algo,uma segunda bomba foi lançada.

Tudo o que pôde fazer,foi cobrir a cabeça com as mãos,até ouvir a terceira bomba explodir.

A estrutura de concreto do castelo começou a estremecer,e pela primeira vez na vida ela ficou com _medo_.

Foi pega totalmente desprevenida.Não teria reação alguma,seu exército poderia já estar soterrado à uma hora dessas.

Ao se levantar,andou com dificuldade até a janela.para ver o que estava acontecendo.Sentiu uma dor enorme na perna,quando avistou um hematoma,causado por uma pedra.

Mas a dor não foi maior ao avistar _aquilo_.

Seu exército inteiro sendo praticamente esmagado pelo exército de Yomi.

Seus homens não tiveram tempo nem de reagir àquelas três bombas.

Ao se virar,o choque.

Yomi,Youko,Kuronue e...uma _mulher_?

-Agora é sua vez,Mukuro.

Sem deixá-la proferir uma palavra,Yomi lançou um golpe de milhares de socos no ventre de Mukuro.Ela cuspiu sangue.Não desgrudava os olhos de Kuronue e da mulher que o acompanhava.

Logo em seguida,Youko plantou uma pequena semente no peito dela,derrubando-a,torturando-a.

Mas a sua tortura não foi maior ao ver os dois saindo do cômodo,deixando apenas Kuronue e Botan a admirá-la com todo o desprezo.

Somente Kuronue.Botan virava o rosto para o lado,evitando ver qualquer cena de violência que fosse.Ela não queria estar presenciando aquilo.

Kuronue sorriu com desdém.

-Você me parecia mais interessante,Mukuro.

Logo em seguida,lançou seu pêndulo sobre um enorme pedaço de concreto que ameaçava cair em cima de Mukuro.

E assim foi feito.

Botan soltou um grito e cobriu os olhos com uma das a outra,segurou firme no braço de Kuronue.

-Vamos embora,por favor.Você já cumpriram sua missão.

* * *

Botan estava sentada à beirada de um chafariz que tinha no jardim do castelo.Olhava seu reflexo na água com uma certa melancolia.Por quê sentia que aquela mulher não lhe era estranha?

Não gostava de dúvidas.

Já estava escurecendo,e ela com certeza deveria verificar se o jantar estava sendo feito.Quanta chatice.

Desistiu de levantar-se dali,e continuou ainda mais entretida naquele momento,quando uma borboleta colorida pousou ao seu lado.Ela abria e fechava as asas com tanta delicadeza...Parecia que nem tinha problemas,de tão bela que era.

-A beleza está só por fora...Muitos são belos mas com um coração de gelo.Não deveria ser assim.

Ela só se lamentava.Queria entender de onde veio toda aquela melancolia.

-Botan?

Mas,inexplicavelmente,sentiu uma certa calmaria ao ver a imagem de Youko.

E,sendo esperto como sempre,ele percebeu algo de errado naquele rosto tão belo.

Sentou-se ao lado dela,insistindo em olhar nos olhos que os cabelos azuis encobriam.

-O que houve?

A resposta demorou um pouco para vir,tudo o que Botan fazia era suspirar.

Mas ela não podia ficar assim pelo resto da noite.Queria dormir bem,pelo menos um dia.

-Vi uma mulher,que não me é estranha.Mas,apesar de tudo,ela é _muito_ estranha.

-E ela lhe fez algum mal?

-Indiretamente,quase me despedaçou.

-E por quê?

-Porque ela falava comigo,como se eu tivesse feito algum mal muito grande em seu passado.E parecia estar querendo se vingar.Mas eu não me lembro dela.Só sei que não era totalmente desconhecida.

-E depois disso você ficou deprimida?

-Sim.O rosto dela.Uma metade era mecânico,horrível.E a outra,magra e sofrida.Me senti como se realmente tivesse acabado com a vida dela.

-Bem,se você fala que não...Por quê duvidar de si mesma?Você pode ter se sentido mal,mas não deixe que o pensamento dos outros acabe com suas alegrias.

Botan parou ao escutar aquilo,e sorriu.

-Alegrias?

Kurama franziu o cenho com a expressão irônica no rosto da moça.

-Me desculpe estar aqui contando os meus problemas Kurama,mas há tempo não tenho alegrias.E acho que é desde que eu cheguei aqui.Não faço nada de diferente o dia todo,sigo uma rotina irritante,não tenho quase tempo para pensar em mim.Estou me sentindo como um objeto.

Kurama não desgrudava os olhos dela.

-Bem,é claro que você não tem nada a ver com essa história,isso tudo faz parte do universo feminino.Mas é que eu precisava conversar com alguém,ou senão,as paredes desmoronariam de tanto escutar meus problemas.

Kurama riu.

Botan sabia se portar como uma dama nas horas exatas,mas assim como todos,tinha problemas.

Se xingou mentalmente por não perceber a tristeza dela o quanto antes.

Mas nunca era tarde para reparar um erro cometido.

-Eu só tenho que lhe pedir desculpas,Botan,por não ter percebido essa sua tristeza antes.Venha comigo.Vou lhe mostrar uma coisa.

Ambos caminharam em direção a um bosque.Estava muito escuro,mas a medida que iam seguindo o caminho,milhares de vaga-lumes os acompanhavam,iluminando os arredores em diferentes tonalidades.

Uma cena tão bela.

Botan sentia a calmaria cada vez mais forte estando ao lado daquele belo ser de cabelos cor-de-prata.

Seguiram o caminho em silêncio,até chegarem no mais maravilhoso paraíso que ela já tinha visto.

Um lago rodeado de árvores e flores coloridas,iluminadas pelas luzes dos insetos.As águas do lago mudavam repentinamente de cor.

Ela não pode conter a surpresa e levou as mãos à boca.

-É lindo...É maravilhoso!

Kurama sorriu olhando para os olhos rosados.Botan fez o mesmo.Mas o sorriso dela não era um simples sorriso para ela.

Era o mais belo sorriso que alguém poderia dar.

-Venha.

Pegou nas mãos de Botan e a conduziu até as pedras próximas à cachoeira.Ambos sentaram,rodeados de borboletas,coloridas com aquela que Botan viu,banhados pelo luar.A luz da lua estava tão forte como um holofote.

E aquele momento,mais especial do que qualquer outro.

-Botan...Posso lhe perguntar algo?

-Sim...

-Você e Kuronue têm um romance?

Botan arregalou os olhos,assustada com a pergunta tão indiscreta de Kurama.Se sentiu um pouco incomodada.

-Não! Claro que não!

-Não precisa ter medo...Eu não vou te condenar se me disser a verdade.

-Mas é verdade! Não tenho nada com ele!

A irritabilidade foi visível,e Kurama se desculpou pela pergunta.

-Me desculpe ser tão atrevido assim...Mas você sabe.Várias vezes peguei ele no flagra tentando alguma aproximação sua.

-Sim,mas isso é coisa dele.Onde já se viu,eu tendo um romance com um general...

Kurama parou e olhou nos olhos dela.

-E qual o problema?

Isso só confundiu a cabeça dela,e a irritou mais ainda.

-Todos! Eu não costumo me expor tanto dessa forma!

Um fino sorriso se formou nos lábios de Kurama,e Botan pareceu não entender nada.Ou estava entendendo _tudo_.

Ele foi se aproximando dos lábios rosados dela,deixando como distância pouquíssimos milímetros.

Botan pareceu se desconectar do mundo por um instante.Foi cerrando os olhos lentamente e entreabriu os lábios,para facilitar o trabalho do youko.

E assim,eles se beijaram.De início,um beijo doce e inocente,que logo se tornou caloroso e sensual.

Kurama brincava com a língua de Botan,sentia a sua temperatura quente,enquanto percorria as costas macias com uma das mãos.

Botan sentiu um arrepio.

Deus,há quanto tempo ela esperou por um toque como aquele? Há quanto tempo não sentia uma _alegria_ como aquela?

Enlaçou o pescoço de Kurama com os braços,empurrando-o para trás,para se deitar sobre ele.

Ficaram ali,se beijando,por incontáveis e intermináveis minutos.Até algo rasgar o momento.

-Kurama!

Botan se levantou rapidamente,e Kurama apenas se sentou.Nem olhou para ver quem era.

-O que quer?

Kuronue parecia estar perdido.

-Eu estava te procurando.Mas pelo visto,está muito bem acompanhado.

Saiu pisando firme,desaparecendo em meio ao bosque escuro.

Botan não sabia o que fazer.Olhou para Kurama para ter alguma idéia,mas estranhou como o rapaz permaneceu calmo e com a mesma expressão serena.

-Kurama...Acho melhor eu ir dormir.

-Mas você nem jantou...

-Não estou com fome...

-Tudo bem,eu te acompanho até o quarto...Mas não fique assustada,Kuronue já viu coisas piores antes.E não se preocupe,nada de mal acontecerá a você.Certo?

A moça acenou positivamente e eles seguiram de volta ao castelo.

* * *

Apoiado no batente da porta,Kurama e Botan estavam a alguns centímetros de distância.

-Bem,espero ter lhe trazido algum tipo de alegria,Botan.

-Você não imagina quanto... – disse sorrindo.

Beijaram-se,em sinal de despedida,ou até mesmo de boa-noite.

Botan fechou a porta do quarto,encostando-se nela em seguida.Fechou os olhos com força e sorriu,como não fazia há tempos.

Do lado de fora,Kurama seguiu até o seu escritório.Assim que fechou a porta,um vulto saiu de trás de uma das esculturas do corredor do terceiro andar.

-Veremos se isso vai ficar assim,pombinhos...

* * *

**Arghhh...Tudo o que tenho a fazer é pedir BILHÕES de desculpas por demorar tanto pra atualizar essa fic.Que vergonhaa!!**

**Bem,mas em todo caso está aqui ... Espero que gostem,e que não me matem pela demora...Aliás,me respondam de onde vem essa vontade insana de ver Botan e Kurama juntos,Jeovááá!**

**Aí está então...Espero não demorar tanto pra postar o terceiro capítulo,ou vocês vão querer me matar...**

**Ah,no próximo episódio...Mandem as crianças para um acampamento de férias,hê-hê ;)**

**Beijocas.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**DORMINDO COM BORBOLETAS **

**Capítulo 3**

**O presente dita o futuro**

Foi gentilmente acordada pelos raios de sol.Traziam um certo calor à sua pele,fazendo-a abrir os olhos lentamente.

Se lembrava do que acontecera na noite.Foi tão gostoso...Não sabia se estava assim porque há tempos não se envolvia com alguém,ou porque era simplesmente Kurama.

O que importava?

Ela estava feliz.Um sorriso se formou nos lábios e os olhos se fecharam novamente,para dar um longo suspiro.

Com um pouco de custo,se levantou.Andou até a janela para admirar um pouco o céu.

Porém,viu uma cena curiosa.

Kuronue treinava fora do _dojo_.E parecia muito irritado.Dava socos,chutes,golpes e gritos como se estivesse realmente lutando com alguém.

Botan se distraiu com a cena,e ele acabou percebendo que alguém estava observando-o.

Ao notar que era ela,parou.Olhava para ela com uma expressão confusa,com os lábios meio entreabertos.

Quando voltou à realidade,Botan tentou rapidamente disfarçar,mirando sua visão em algum outro ponto.Mas não deu para evitar.Ele já havia percebido.

Mas logo,algo chamou a atenção dela.

Uma borboleta,muito semelhante àquela colorida do dia anterior,pousou no parapeito da janela.

Botan teve uma rápida sensação de _dèja vu_.

Ela abria e fechava as asas lentamente,com uma delicadeza incomparável.

Foi quando alguém começou a bater à porta.

Sentindo algo estranho dentro de si,Botan foi verificar quem era.

Ao abrir a porta,não conseguiu conter o susto.

Era Kurama.

Sorriu a ele,meio envergonhada por estar trajando suas usuais camisolas.

E ele arriscou uma rápida olhada por todo o corpo dela,o que felizmente,ela não percebeu.

-Bom dia,Kurama.Precisa de algo?

O rapaz permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos.

-Oh,não.Só vim ver se já estava acordada.Eu não tinha nada para fazer mesmo...Então,gostaria de dar uma volta pelo jardim?

Botan sorriu,um daqueles sorrisos maravilhosos que faziam Kurama se despedaçar por dentro.

-Claro! Mas,espere só um pouco.Preciso trocar de roupa.Não vou demorar.

Ele acenou com a cabeça,e aguardou sentado em um divã que tinha por ali,no corredor.

Logo,ela veio,vestida com o usual yukata branco.

Kurama achava aquela imagem extremamente _pura_.

Não importava quem ou quantos ela já havia deixado amá-la.Seria sempre somente dele,e de mais ninguém.E ele queria _logo_.

Pegou na mão dela,e ambos foram caminhando assim por todo o trajeto.

Kurama contava coisas que havia aprendido sobre a natureza,sobre a vida.Botan o escutava atentamente,para sempre se lembrar de alguma boa lição.

Mas ele queria saber coisas mais íntimas sobre ela.

-Botan?

Tudo o que se limitou a fazer foi encarar os olhos dele.

-Você já amou alguém?

A pergunta soou estranha para ela.Por quê ele queria saber?

Demorou a responder,parecendo estar elaborando uma boa frase.

-Bem...Acho que sim.

-"Acha"?

-Ao meu ver,aquilo foi amor.Mas sei que posso achar algo mil vezes mais maravilhoso.Éramos tão jovem que posso até considerar como um "amor de verão".E você,já amou alguém?

Kurama pareceu meio perturbado.Não queria dizer pura e simplesmente que seu passatempo predileto era levar amantes para sua cama,e depois nem sequer lembrar de seus nomes.Mas também não mentiria,pois nunca se apaixonara realmente.

Se sentiu um tolo.Quem é que nunca amou alguém na vida,mesmo que tenha sido um "amor de verão",como descreveu Botan?

Ele deveria ser o último dos seres,porque não havia amado mesmo.

Mas daria uma boa resposta,para não desapontar Botan e nem omitir fatos.

-Já estive à procura de um durante muitos anos,mas nunca achei alguém em que pudesse confiar.

-Oh,isso é muito triste,não acha? Amar é o melhor presente que alguém poderia ganhar.É um tesouro!

Botan dizia aquelas coisas de forma encantadora,dando vida à uma parte adormecida no coração de Kurama.

Ela era incrivelmente mulher,dizendo coisas de menina.

Sentaram-se à beira do chafariz,sob um sol que não se mostrava muito calorento.O clima estava agradável.

-Você gosta de viver isolada nesse castelo,Botan?

-Não tive muitas escolhas,mas sinceramente,não gosto.Já te disse uma vez que tudo aqui me irrita.Não nasci pra estar "presa" em um lugar.E não gosto de receber ordens,mas não quero parecer rebelde.Eu cumpro tudo o que mandam,mas não gosto.Você compreende?

-Sim.Sei perfeitamente como é estar preso,porque eu mesmo estou.Também acho que nasci para ser livre,e não somente eu.Todos deveríamos ser livres para escolhermos qual caminho seguir.

-Mas sei que um dia alcançarei boa parte de meus ideais.Acho que o tempo que estou passando aqui está me corroendo por dentro.Não tinha alegrias aqui.Até você aparecer.

Botan sorria,enquanto tentava esconder o rosto corado em vão.

Kurama nunca escutara aquilo de ninguém.E sentiu um enorme redemoinho dentro de si.Será que ela despertara o amor em seu coração?

Por quê sentia algo diferente por ela?

-Você gosta da minha companhia?

Botan sorriu ao olhar os olhos esmeralda,que pareciam estar cheios de esperança.

-É estranho...mas sinto uma certa paz quando você está por perto.Porque eu me sentia ameaçada o tempo todo,não sei pelo quê.

Súbito,Kurama entendeu as palavras subliminares de Botan.Ela estava se referindo a Kuronue,mesmo que indiretamente.

Nunca gostou do jeito como o companheiro lidava com a garota,sempre o achou esperto demais quando queria alguma coisa.

Parou por instantes,pensando no que poderia ser feito para que o youkai se afastasse dela.Não gostava nem um pouco da idéia de ver _sua_ Botan ameaçada.

-Bem,talvez agora você não se sinta mais insegura.Estou aqui sempre que precisar.

* * *

Kuronue andava de um lado para o outro dentro da cozinha.Encheu um copo de água,bebeu dois goles e jogou o restante fora.

Estava tão impaciente e nervoso que expulsou todos os servos do estabelecimento,para poder pensar sozinho.

-Não podem,não vão...!

Como se uma brilhante idéia cruzasse sua mente,ele parou por um instante.Os olhos violeta brilharam de forma diferente e um sorriso sarcástico se formou nos finos lábios.Por que não pensou naquilo antes? Era realmente uma brilhante idéia.

Imediatamente,começou a vasculhar todos os armários,a procura do item especial,que realizaria os seus desejos naquela noite mesmo.

Sorriu maliciosamente ao encontrar um pote com ervas amassadas dentro.Tirou a tampa do pequeno utensílio e teve uma sensação nauseante ao sentir o odor das folhas.Era forte demais,e por isso o seu efeito deveria ser igual.

Yomi costumava fazer chás com as ervas,para poder dormir.Era uma espécie de sonífero natural.

O que mais alegrava Kuronue,era o fato de não ter sido Kurama quem produziu-as,portanto não saberia qual seria o antídoto.

Despejou todo o conteúdo das ervas em um saquinho de chá,deixando aquele especialmente separado,para usar logo mais à noite.

Sorriu vitorioso.

* * *

Durante todo o dia,Botan e Kurama ficaram juntos,mas sem agirem como amantes ou namorados.

Ficaram apenas conversando sobre coisas corriqueiras,como se ambos quisessem se conhecer melhor.

Botan se sentia envergonhada cada vez que Kurama insistia em querer saber sobre suas intimidades.Ela não era uma _menina_,portanto já tinha experimentado sensações mais profundas quando vivia no Reikai.

Não gostava de lembrar o quão sedutor Koenma era.O quão possessivo,masculino.Ela sentia falta dele,às vezes.

Quando precisava de um toque arrepiante,uma sensação gostosa,era dele que ela se lembrava.

Mas o seu passado estava agora enterrado,e quem estava parecendo querer proporcionar aquelas carícias era o próprio Kurama.

Se retiraram do jardim para o jantar,e estranharam encontrar Yomi e Kuronue sentados à mesa.Botan sentiu uma pontada de desconforto,e preferiu não ficar.

-Não precisa se sentir mal,é uma honra para nós... – sussurrou Kurama.

-É melhor não,vou para o meu quarto e depois virei para o jantar,como sempre fiz.

Contrariado,concordou com ela,afinal não gostaria de obrigá-la a fazer algo que não gostaria.

Arrastou os olhos pelo corredor e a viu subindo as escadas.

Ao perceber o descontentamento de Kurama,Kuronue deixou escapar um sorriso.

-Por que ela não quis jantar conosco,Kurama? – perguntou Yomi,intrigado.

-Ela não se sente bem.Ainda pensa que é uma mera serva. – respondeu o youko.

-Ora,quanta modéstia.Ela partiu para a guerra e se considera uma mera serva? – ironizou Kuronue.

-Pois é. – desconversou Kurama.

-Melhor assim.Prefiro que ela seja recatada a atrevida.- comentou Yomi.

-Ela me disse que viu uma pessoa estranha pelas redondezas do reino. – Kurama disse,sentindo que algo diferente estava acontecendo.

-Ela descreveu como era a tal pessoa? – perguntou Yomi.

-Sim.Disse que era uma mulher.Metade mulher,metade robô.Tinha cabelos ruivos e curtos,e pareceu ameaçá-la dizendo algumas coisas desconexas.

Yomi largou os talheres sobre o prato,fazendo com que um som alto e irritante sucede-se a informação.

-O que foi,Yomi? – perguntou Kuronue,preocupado.

Kurama permaneceu imparcial,olhando para o companheiro de forma indiferente.

-E se Mukuro não morreu?

* * *

Botan estava em seu quarto,vestindo sua camisola.Já tinha jantado,tomou um belo banho e agora repousaria,mas não sem ler um livro antes.

Estranhou uma batida à porta,mas sorriu ao ver que era apenas uma serva,com uma xícara nas mãos.

-Senhor Kurama mandou entregar para a senhorita.

Botan agradeceu à pequenina figura,fechando a porta em seguida.

Sentou em sua cama e sorveu a bebida quente,sentindo um gosto meio amargo.Mas não se importou,Kurama adorava fazer chás com plantas diferentes,e na maioria das vezes,amargas.

Assim que terminou de beber,se espreguiçou e deitou sob as cobertas,pegando o livro em seguida.

À medida que as páginas iam virando,ela parecia estar enxergando tudo de forma turva.Esfregou os olhos com uma das mãos,para tentar limpar a visão,mas não adiantou.Sentiu uma enorme moleza no corpo todo e desabou logo em seguida.

* * *

Kurama estava se retirando para os seus aposentos,mas não hesitou em bater à porta do quarto de Botan,para desejar-lhe boa noite.

Ninguém apareceu,e ele estranhou.

Ela não costumava dormir cedo,então bateu mais uma vez.

Resmungou algo quando percebeu que ela não abria a porta.

Kuronue estava passando por ali,quando a cena ocorria.Sentiu uma vitória enorme dentro de si,porque seus planos estavam saindo exatamente como ele planejara.

Kurama desistiu de bater,se Botan estava dormindo,não queria acordá-la por nada,até porque ela vinha reclamando de não conseguir dormir bem às vezes.

Continuou o seu trajeto até o quarto,deixando o corredor totalmente escuro e deserto,após apagar todas as luzes do castelo.

* * *

Ela estava tão zonza que só podia sentir um peso sobre si.Não conseguia abrir os olhos nem proferir palavras,mas estava sentindo algo tão bom...

Por outro lado,Kuronue estava adorando beijar aquele corpo esguio por inteiro.Não media limites para satisfazer a vontade de fazê-la sua.

Beijava-lhe os lóbulos das orelhas,o pescoço,o colo.Escorregou as alças da camisola pelos ombros dela,para poder admirar os seios fartos e perfeitos.

Não hesitou em abocanhá-los de forma selvagem,para sugá-los em seguida.

Conseguiu escutar os fracos gemidos que vinham dos lábios femininos.

Enquanto sugava um dos mamilos rijos,escorregou uma das mãos pelo corpo dela,chegando até a feminilidade úmida e quente.

Introduziu um dedo rapidamente,fazendo movimentos de vai e vem,sentindo a constante excitação nos arrepios pelo corpo de Botan.

Não agüentava mais esperar,então introduziu o membro enrijecido e pulsante na cavidade úmida da garota.

Começou com movimentos leves,mas sentindo que queria chegar logo ao êxtase,começou a aumentar o ritmo das estocadas,sentindo o suor escorrer-lhe pela face.

Logo,seu desejo foi realizado.Atingiu o ápice,despejando dentro dela seu líquido quente,desabando logo em seguida ao lado do corpo feminino.

Sorriu ao notar um pequeno sorriso nos lábios dela.

Mal sabia Botan o que sucedia ali em seu quarto.

Não esperou por mais,e se vestiu logo,pois sairia dali sem deixar vestígios sequer.

Só assim seu plano se completaria.

* * *

Acordou com uma sensação muito estranha tomando conta de seu corpo.Estava cansada,meio dolorida.Parecia ter lutado um dia inteiro,ou senão,um tanque de guerra tivera passado sobre seu corpo.

Com muito custo,se levantou,levando uma das mãos à testa.

-Meu Deus,o que aconteceu... – tentava se lembrar por quê estava tão moída daquele jeito,mas tudo o que conseguia se lembrar era quando tomou um chá oferecido por Kurama e adormeceu em seguida.

O que ela havia feito para estar tão cansada assim?

Balançou a cabeça,tentando parar de achar um motivo para tudo aquilo,porque certamente não se lembraria.

Se levantou,pegou roupas limpas e se dirigiu ao banheiro,que ficava na porta à frente do seu quarto.

Entrou com rapidez,trancou a porta e já foi se despindo,com os olhos fechados.Tudo o que queria era um banho gelado,_muito_ gelado.

Caminhou cabisbaixa até a banheira,ainda de olhos fechados,não notando a presença de alguém ali.

Ao sentir que pisou em algo,abriu os olhos lentamente e não pôde deixar de soltar um berro quando percebeu que quem estava dentro da banheira era Kurama.

E agora,ela estava nua diante dele,sem nada o que pudesse fazer,a não ser explodir de vergonha.

Queria explodir mais ainda quando o viu levantar,completamente nu,e começar a caminhar em sua direção.

-Vamos acabar logo com isso... – disse o youko,envolvendo-a com os braços fortes e puxando-a contra si de forma possessiva.

Beijou os lábios dela com avidez,porque só de olhar para aquele corpo perfeito,já se excitou de forma violenta.

E Botan não era nem louca de interromper os atos de Kurama,porque queria mais do que tudo fazer amor com ele por incontáveis horas.Só não sabia que seria tão rápido assim.

Ele pegou-a no colo e a trouxe para dentro da banheira,colocando-a sobre si.

A visão dos seios perfeitos o enlouquecia,e quis possuí-los imediatamente, e foi o que fez.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás,à medida em que a língua atrevida do youko brincava com seus mamilos.

Afundou as unhas nas costas largas,soltando um gemido em seguida.

Os beijos sensuais estavam esgotando o vestígio de bom-senso que havia em ambos,e logo Kurama fez Botan se sentar sobre seu membro pulsante.

Como uma cavalgada sensual,Botan fazia movimentos incríveis,que estavam levando seu parceiro à loucura.

Não demorou quase nada para que ambos atingissem o êxtase máximo.

Permaneceram abraçados por mais alguns minutos,ofegante se cansados.Botan teve uma sensação estranha,parecia que já havia sentido aquilo há pouco tempo,mas concluiu que deve ter sido um sonho.

Kurama aninhou o pequeno corpo feminino entre os braços,enquanto acariciava os longos cabelos azuis.

Estava satisfeito,agora Botan pertencia a ele e mais ninguém.

E ela,mais do que feliz,pensou que Kurama poderia trazer sua sensualidade de volta,já que há tempos não fazia amor daquela forma.

-Eu te amo... – Kurama deixou escapar como uma tênue linha,mais com toda a convicção do mundo.

* * *

**Me sinto muito bem por não ter demorado "tanto" pra postar dessa vez sorri.**

**Gostaram? Deixem sugestões,elas sempre me fazem pensar mais hê-hê.**

**No próximo capítulo,as confusões vem à tona e muita coisa vai rolar.Beijos,e aguardem!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**DORMINDO COM BORBOLETAS**

**Capítulo 4**

**O futuro que está presente**

Botan definitivamente não queria escancarar que seu romance com Kurama ia muito bem,obrigada.

Tentava ser o mais discreta possível,porque não gostaria que o caso que estavam tendo atrapalhasse o andamento das coisas no reino Gandara.E Yomi certamente não gostaria nada disso.

Não duvidava que o general era capaz de tudo para que seu reino estivesse uma perfeição,inclusive destruir romances de um amigo seu.

Por isso,ela procurava andar o dia todo sozinha,sem se aproximar muito de Kurama,a não ser pelos encontros repentinos em um corredor ou na cozinha pela noite.

E já haviam se passado dois meses desde quando ambos intensificaram a relação.As coisas iam bem,a não ser pelas constantes sensações estanhas que Botan tinha.

Aquilo começou a preocupar Kurama,porque ela mudava o humor repentinamente várias vezes.

Um dia,sentados à margem de um lago,ambos conversavam sobre a fixação de Yomi em matar Mukuro.

-Ela nunca nos ameaçou de forma alguma,foi sempre muito reservada...

-Então por quê ele queria a todo custo destruí-la?

-Não sei.Ele nunca disse o real motivo.Acreditamos que é por causa de sua mania de perfeição,nada pode atrapalhá-la.

-Que pena.Talvez Mukuro tivesse uma vida tranqüila e por causa da ambição de Yomi,acabou tomando o pior caminho...

Kurama ficou pensativo.

-Ou talvez não.

-Ela não tinha uma vida tranqüila? – perguntou Botan.

-Não,me refiro à sua morte.Talvez ela não tenha tomado o pior caminho.

-Por quê diz isso,Kurama?

-Aquela moça que você viu...disse que tinha um rosto metade humano e metade robô,não é?!

-Sim,mas...não me diga que acha que ela é Mukuro?!

-Eu não posso dizer porque não a vi,mas você viu.Não se lembra nem um pouco do rosto de Mukuro?

-Sim eu me lembro.Era bem delicado,ela era linda! Mas essa moça que vi não era tão bela assim...tinha os cabelos curtos,um rosto magro e sofrido.Me lembro que Mukuro tinha um rosto iluminado,cheio de vida.Mas essa moça não tinha isso,não.

-Isso pode ser resultado da guerra.Ela deve ter ficados sofrida por ter sido desfigurada.

-Oh,sim.

-Mas você disse que ela te ameaçou,de certa forma,não foi?

-Bem...ela me disse algumas coisas ruins,mas não creio que sejam ameaçadoras.Ela era apenas uma mulher amarga.

-Isso é um fato estranho.Muito estranho.

-Kurama,não deve ser nada.Por que isso está te preocupando?

-Porque não gosto de fatos estranhos.Isso me incomoda.

-Não se preocupe,ela deveria estar fora de si naquele momento.Não deve ser uma pessoa normal.

-É exatamente por isso que me preocupo.Se ela não é normal,pode tentar fazer algo contra você.

-Deixe isso de lado.

Quando Botan ia começar a falar novamente,sentiu uma reviravolta em seus olhos,perdendo força,além de um enjôo.

Kurama percebeu a palidez dela e segurou-a pelos ombros.

-Você está bem?

-Preciso...ir até... – não conseguiu completar a frase porque Kurama já a levava nos braços até o quarto.

Os servos que passavam pelo corredor olhavam aquela cena de forma curiosa,inclusive Kuronue.

-O que está havendo? – perguntou para uma serva.

-Acho que ela estava passando mal.Devia estar enjoada.

Ao escutar aquilo,os olhos de Kuronue brilharam.

* * *

Kurama Estava sentado sobre um pequeno divã no corredor,ao lado do toalete,esperando que Botan saísse logo de lá.Estranhou o fato daquele enjôo repentino,pensou em uma _certa_ possibilidade,mas balançou a cabeça em seguida,tentando espantar aqueles pensamentos que nem ele sabia de onde vinham.

Assim que Botan reapareceu,com a mesma palidez,se segurando no batente da porta por causa da fraqueza,Kurama começou a se assustar.

Conduziu-a até seu quarto,onde ela poderia ficar melhor aconchegada.Ela hesitou um pouco,pois seria denunciante demais se alguém os flagrasse no quarto dele.Mas,estava com medo de ficar sozinha.E,pode-se dizer que ela também ficou assustada.

Assim que se aninhou no colchão macio,Kurama começou uma espécie de questionário.

-Botan,você comeu algo que estava estragado? Ou bebeu algo que não lhe fez bem?

-Eu comi tudo o que todos aqui também comeram.E o mesmo para a bebida.

-Sua menstruação está em dia?

Ela corou ao escutar aquela pergunta.Não se sentia muito à vontade falando de suas intimidades para homens,principalmente quando um deles era Kurama.

-Bem...não sei.Tem vezes que eu simplesmente não fico...bem...você sabe...

-Há quanto tempo estamos tendo relações?

-Dois meses.

Kurama parou,pensativo, e ela já havia entendido onde ele queria chegar.

Será que ela estava grávida?

Por um instante seu coração acelerou e os pensamentos se enrolaram num turbilhão.O que ela faria se realmente estivesse esperando um filho?

O que Kurama faria?

E o pior: o que Yomi pensaria?

-Precisamos verificar isso,e depressa.

-E se eu realmente estiver...

Antes que pudesse terminar de responder,Kurama se aproximou dela,levando uma das mãos ao delicado rosto,acariciando-o.

-Eu seria o ser mais feliz de todos os mundos. – disse com um sorriso,beijando-a em seguida.

Botan sentiu uma enorme calmaria,inexplicável.Mas ainda assim,o que a preocupava era Yomi.Ele não ia gosta nada de saber que um de seus generais seria pai,tendo que abandonar qualquer missão importante que viesse pela frente,por causa de um bebê.

Suspirou em sinal de preocupação.Mas nada era certo ainda,aquilo tudo poderia ser só um mal entendido.

Apesar de ela ter adorado a curta idéia de ser mãe.

-Vou conversar com alguém que é especialista nesse assunto,para que essa dúvida seja de fato resolvida.

Botan concordou,balançando a cabeça.

-Quero que fique aqui,repousando,até que tenhamos a completa certeza sobre o que está acontecendo.

-Não demore,por favor.

Kurama saiu do quarto,fechando a porta logo em seguida.

Deixou a moça a sós com os pensamentos que deveria colocar em ordem.Sentiu uma felicidade inexplicável quando pensou na possibilidade de ser mãe do filho do homem que amava.

Como toda sonhadora,seria o conto de fadas perfeito.

Se assustou quando avistou Kuronue abrir a porta lentamente,fechando-a em seguida e trancando-a com a chave.Guardou o objeto no bolso e sorriu de forma macabra para Botan,que começou a sentir medo daquele homem.

-O que quer aqui,Kuronue?

-Quer dizer então que teremos um novo habitante neste castelo... – começou,enquanto caminhava com passos longos e com as mãos para trás.

-E o que isso te diz respeito? – disse Botan,da forma mais ríspida possível.

Kuronue fitou os olhos cor-de-rosa com raiva.Queria dizer a todo custo o porquê aquilo lhe dizia respeito,mas Botan nunca colaborava.O tratava como um inseto,e ele já estava cheio disso.

Na velocidade da luz,ficou a poucos milímetros dela,que agora estava de pé,colada ao do homem,que mantinha suas delicadas mãos presas atrás do frágil corpo.

-Ouça bem.Acho bom você começar a me respeitar como deve,senão as conseqüências serão piores.Você nem imagina o que está para acontecer,portanto aja de maneira correta antes que se arrependa mais tarde.

Botan prendeu a respiração,sentindo que lágrimas de medo queriam escorrer pelo rosto,mas não o faria.Seria desprezível demais ela se mostrar mais fraca do que aquele ser repugnante.

Assim que Kuronue soltou os pulsos dela com brusquidão,ela sentiu o mundo desmoronar.Vivia com uma ameaça constante dentro de sua própria casa!

-E é bom que Kurama nunca saiba disso que te falei...ou o destino do bebê será _outro_.

Botan levou uma mão à boca,tentando conter os soluços que só aumentaram quando Kuronue bateu a porta com força.

Não conseguiu contar o choro de desespero.Se humilhou mentalmente por um dia ter dado trégua para um ser tão baixo como nunca percebeu o quão perigoso ele podia ser?

Porque ele simplesmente não se mostrava ser.Quando o conheceu,ficou admirada com tanto charme e beleza,além do cavalheirismo que ele oferecia à ela.Mas agora,ele parecia sombrio e era como um monstro.

Mas por que começou a pensar daquela forma em relação a ele? Quando foi que ele a prejudicou tanto ao ponto de ser raiva o que ela sentia quando pensava em seu nome?

-Não estou entendendo mais nada... – murmurou para si mesmo,tentando decifrar o que vinha acontecendo ultimamente.

Primeiro,a mulher misteriosa.Depois,as sensações boas que ela não imaginava de onde vinham.E mais tarde,o ódio extremo por Kuronue.

Por quê?!

Levou uma das mãos à testa quando sentiu uma onda de vertigem embaralhar sua visão.Caiu desfalecida no colchão.

* * *

-Eu preciso de um médico para examiná-la,Yomi.

-Eu nunca ia imaginar que isso poderia acontecer,nunca! Como foi que você cometeu tal deslize? – dizia um nervoso Yomi,enquanto caminhava de um lado para o outro.

Kurama apenas revirou os olhos,porque não agüentava mais aquelas crises de drama que o amigo tinha.Se ele estava feliz,ninguém estragaria aquilo.

-Você ouviu o que eu falei?

-Sim,Kurama,eu ouvi! Pare de me encher de perguntas sobre o que deve fazer! Você devia saber quando engravidou aquela...

-Yomi!

-Perdão...mas,definitivamente,não era pra isso estar acontecendo.Não sabe como ando nervoso nos últimos tempos.

-Sim,eu sei.

-Minhas ervas soníferas se esgotaram da noite para o dia! Não acho mais aquela velha feiticeira em lugar algum...

-Você tomou todas de uma vez só?!

-É claro que não! Algum idiota roubou-as de mim.Se eu descobrir quem foi,pagará um preço muito caro,porque creio que a feiticeira nem está mais viva!

Kurama estranhou tudo aquilo.Quem tinha acesso àquelas ervas além dos três generais?

Os servos nunca teriam coragem de tocar em algum pertence dos três,e Botan sempre foi uma dorminhoca,o que não era novidade para ninguém.

-Quem te servia o chá feito com as ervas? – perguntou Kurama,desconfiado.

-Miatsu.Ela é a única que confio plenamente porque cuidou de mim quando era criança.

Kurama ficou pensativo durante alguns instantes,e achou melhor resolver aquele assunto o mais rápido possível.

-Só quero que você me arrume um médico bom.Irei até o quarto para ver como Botan está.

-Mas,Kurama...!

Antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa,Kurama já estava longe dali.

* * *

Saiu como um louco atrás daquela pessoa.Precisava descobrir o que estava incomodando-o absurdamente,e teria que ser imediatamente.

Procurou por ela em todos os corredores e cantos do castelo,até se lembrar que ela morava em um casebre ao lado.

Correu até lá,batendo insistentemente na porta,até que a velha senhora o atendeu.

-Em que posso ajudá-lo,senhor Youko?

-Preciso saber de algo muito importante.Quem tomou as ervas do sono de Yomi?

-Eu não faço a menor idéia.

-Você ofereceu algum chá a alguém?

-Bem,há tempos não faço isso porque não era essa minha função.Mas a última vez foi quando o senhor mandou servir Botan.

-Eu mandei?! Eu nunca mandei ninguém servir chás para ela!

-Ora,o senhor Kuronue me disse para entregar uma xícara de chá à ela,em seu nome.E foi o que eu fiz...

-O...quê?!

Kurama pareceu não acreditar.Se sempre suspeitou de Kuronue,agora tinha certeza que ele tinha alguma coisa a ver com os pressentimentos estranhos que estava tendo.

-Miatsu,nunca faça isso.Eu não pedi para entregar chá nenhum! Tem alguma coisa errada nessa história!

-Senhor,acalme-se! Me perdoe,eu não fiz por querer!

Comprar briga com aquela serva não seria justo.Ele estava furioso com Kuronue,e era atrás dele que ia agora.

Saiu pisando passos duros e com raiva,caminhando em direção ao lugar que tinha a certeza que ia encontrar Kuronue: no _dojo_.

Arrastou a porta violentamente,encontrando o general sentado de costas,em posição de meditação.

-Kuronue! – berrou Kurama. – O que você fez com Botan?

O rapaz se virou para o youko com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

-Eu?! Não fiz nada. Por quê?!

Kurama cerrou o punho,agarrando Kuronue pelo colarinho,querendo descontar toda a sua raiva no parceiro.

-Fique longe da _minha_ mulher.

* * *

Botan parou de soluçar assim que avistou Yomi abrindo a porta do seu quarto.Deveria fazer uma reverência a ele,mas não tinha forças para isso no momento.Apenas o acompanhou com o olhar,até ele se sentar ao seu lado na cama.

Pegou a mão dela com uma das mãos,enquanto a encarava com profundidade.

-Como se sente?

-Bem...acho que está tudo bem.

-O doutor Ayashi já está a caminho para examiná-la,não se preocupe.Ele vai tratar de tudo e vai acompanhá-la caso esteja realmente grávida.

-Obrigada,Yomi.Não quero que se zangue por causa disso tudo.Você é a última pessoa que eu magoaria...

-Depois de Kurama,eu entendo... – disse,sorrindo.

Aqueles gestos confortaram Botan,fazendo com que as ameaças de Kuronue fossem desaparecendo pouco a pouco.

Mas haviam muitas coisas que ela gostaria de esclarecer.

Continua...

* * *

**Bom,esse capítulo ficou como uma espécie de "embromation",mas prometo que o próximo esclarecerá as dúvidas que tormentam a cabecinha de Botan e de alguns de vocês hê-hê.**

**Beijocas.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**DORMINDO COM BORBOLETAS**

**Capítulo 5**

**O futuro**

O fato foi confirmado: Botan estava grávida.

Nos primeiros meses,essa idéia atormentou um pouco seus dias normais,mas logo a sensação de ser mãe invadia seu corpo,ela logo se acostumaria.

Kurama passou alguns dias pensativo até demais,preocupando Botan além do permitido.Permanecia calado,se revirava incontáveis vezes na cama,não se alimentava direito.

Botan achava tudo muito estranho,apesar de sempre ter achado Kurama um homem reservado,dessa vez estava passando dos limites.

Perguntou várias vezes qual era o problema,mas ele sempre dava um jeito de desviar o assunto.

Ela se sentia muito sozinha,porque realmente não tinha com quem conversar.Yomi prestava muitos favores à ela,o que realmente não era de se negar.Mas não era seu amigo.

De Kuronue,ela queria distância.Não podia,sequer,olhar em seus olhos que sentia um medo interminável.

Não queria preocupar Kurama ainda mais,por isso resolveu "varrer" Kuronue para baixo do tapete.

Mas,ainda assim,o que mais gostava de fazer era se sentar na janela pela manhã,sentir os raios solares aquecerem sua face e sentir a presença dos pássaros.É claro que ela preferia estar junto do amado durante o dita todo,ou até desfrutar da mesma cama,mas não era permitido.

Apesar de ser um general e ter certas liberdades,Kurama não achava correto desrespeitar as leis impostas por Yomi no castelo,e uma delas era não levar servas aos quartos.

Botan ainda era considerada um serva,e isso só mudaria se um casamento em questão entrasse em cogitação.Mas isso nem se passava em seus pensamentos,ela preferia continuar sendo considerada uma serva.

Em uma manhã de sol,já com seis meses de gravidez,Botan estava sentada sobre uma manta no gramado do jardim,sentindo o vento balançar as madeixas azuladas,e um certo bem-estar tomou conta de si.

Suspirou ao ver que não havia nenhum sinal de vida naquele jardim.Todos deveriam estar ocupados com seus afazeres e ela era a única a não fazer nada.

Para seu total desespero,avistou Kuronue caminhar entre o bosque,mas parecia que ele não havia notado a presença dela ali.

O que ela achou curioso foi avistar aquela mesma mulher ruiva seguido o homem de cabelos negros.

Eles tinham alguma ligação que Botan não sabia? Não se sentiu muito à vontade presenciando aquela cena,mas resolveu ir atrás dos dois também,sem que eles percebessem.

Adentrou o bosque,com uma certa dificuldade para caminhar em passos rápidos devido à barriga que já estava bastante saliente.

Depois de alguns minutos,parou atrás de um arbusto e avistou os dois pararem naquela mesma pedra em que beijou Kurama pela primeira vez.

Tinha um mau pressentimento em relação ao encontro dos dois.

-O quê você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Kuronue em um tom ríspido,de costas para a mulher ruiva.

-Vim saber se está tudo bem com você e com _ela_. – a moça enfatizou a última palavra.

-Parece que sim.Mas não foi só por isso que veio até aqui.

-É claro que não.Vim por sua causa.Você sumiu da minha vida,sem ao menos me dar alguma satisfação.Não sabia que sua índole era tão má assim,Kuronue.

-Eu não devo explicação alguma à você,Mukuro.

Ao ouvir o nome da mulher ruiva,Botan levou uma das mãos à boca,tentando conter a surpresa ao saber que aquela mulher que havia ameaçado-a era Mukuro.As previsões de Kurama estavam certas.

-Eu te amava,Kuronue.Mas acho que você não conhece o verdadeiro significado disso,não muito melhor do que você.Eu amo muito uma pessoa,e creio que em breve ela me amará também.

-Você não a ama.Você é obcecado por ela,assim como foi por mim um dia.

-Mukuro,é bem diferente.Eu terei um filho com ela.

Mukuro imediatamente arregalou os olhos.Não estava acreditando no que o homem que ela amava estava dizendo.Ele seria pai?

Botan escutava tudo atentamente,e mal fazia idéia de que ela era o centro das atenções no diálogo entre Kuronue e Mukuro.

-Um filho?

-Sim.Botan terá um filho meu.

A visão começou a embaçar e ela sentiu uma enorme onde de vertigem embaralhar tudo o que via e escutava.Tentou colocar os pensamentos no lugar,para processar o que acabara de escutar mas estava difícil.

Se apoiou em uma árvore,levando uma mão ao peito,sentindo a respiração ficar mais difícil.

O filho que ela estava esperando era de Kuronue?

Tentava se convencer a todo custo que aquilo não passava de uma grande mentira,mas o fato de ter se sentido muito estranha _naquela_ noite confirmou tudo.

Kuronue havia tido relações com ela,que se encontrava parcialmente inconsciente.Não sabia como conseguiu se lembrar disso,mas de alguma forma os acontecimentos vieram à tona.Tudo passou como um filme bem nítido em sua mente.Se ajoelhou e tudo o que pôde fazer foi chorar.

Quando é que Kurama aceitaria esse fato?

Quando ele acreditaria que tudo não passou de uma grande armação por parte de Kuronue?

Juntou forças vindas de algum lugar desconhecido e correu de volta para o castelo.Ofegante,gritou por socorro,mas ninguém pareceu dar-lhe ouvidos.

O coração estava mais apertado do que nunca,as lágrimas insistiam em cair pela face,quentes e amargas.

Se sentou à beira da escadaria,encolhendo-se,se sentindo o último dos seres naquele mundo.A primeira coisa que pensou foi no Reikai.

Era incrível como apesar de tudo,se sentia acolhida no mundo Espiritual,muito diferente daquele lugar horrível que era o Makai.

Escondeu o rosto nas mãos,não conseguindo cessar o choro.Em seguida,levou uma das mãos ao ventre para acariciá-lo.

Se aquela criança fosse realmente fruto do atrevimento de Kuronue,ela era inocente.Não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo,e por isso Botan jamais poderia sentir alguma espécie de rejeição por ela.

Mas ficou com muito medo.Não queria perder Kurama de forma alguma.Não queria ser vista como uma vagabunda.Queria poder mudar muita coisa,mas era incapaz de fazê-lo.

O pesadelo só aumentou quando avistou Kurama adentrar a porta do castelo.

-Botan! – exclamou,correndo em direção à amada.Pegou-a no colo para levá-la ao quarto,mas sentiu um enorme calafrio percorrer sua espinha.

Mas o fato de vê-la chorando o desesperou acima de tudo.

Correu como se houvesse uma espécie de assombração querendo pegá-lo,e sobretudo,Botan.

Nunca foi de ter medos na vida,sua postura fria e calculista muitas vezes ganhava uma difícil batalha,e ela já havia se acostumado com aquilo.

Mas dessa vez,não.

Ao chegar no quarto,posicionou o corpo mole de Botan sobre a cama.Ele ficou horrorizado ao ver o quão pálida ela estava.Parecia que sua alma havia ido embora,deixando ao mundo somente uma expressão de tristeza.

Ela realmente sentia que uma parte de si havia morrido.

Tudo o que queria era sua vida inocente de volta.Queria a época em que Koenma corria pelos corredores do Reikai gritando seu nome,implorando para que ela desse uma chance a ele.

Apesar de insuportável,era o tipo de coisa que não perturbaria sua vida naquele momento.Ela _não_ tinha problemas,mas nunca soube disso.

Os olhos caídos,repousados sobre algum ponto que naquela hora certamente não tinha significado algum,à não ser desviar a atenção dela.

Ao tocar em suas mãos,Kurama recuou.Ela estava gelada.

-Botan! Por favor,fale comigo Botan! – chacoalhava ela de forma insistente,como se aquilo fosse mudar bruscamente sua vida.

-Não foi minha culpa... – sibilou entre dentes,quase inaudível.

-O quê? O quê não foi sua culpa? O que está acontecendo? – Kurama se desesperava a cada segundo que passava.

Mas aquilo já nem importava tanto à ela.

-Meu filho.

-O que têm _nosso_ filho?

-É de Kuronue.

Por um instante ele até pensou em gargalhar diante daquilo tudo.Era uma brincadeira de péssimo gosto,que não o agradava nem um pouco.

Mas,no instante seguinte,as palavras se encaixaram perfeitamente até se tornarem uma frase.

Uma frase que o cortou ao meio,como uma lança.

"_Meu filho é de Kuronue."_

Agora,a morbidez atingira o corpo dele.O sangue gelou,os olhos dourados se dilataram,a palidez já estava acima do normal.

Ele demorou cinco minutos entre processar a frase,reorganizar os pensamentos,elaborar uma nova frase e responder à Botan alguma coisa.

-Como? – foi tudo o que pôde dizer.

Botan não estava em condições psicológicas e muito menos físicas para responder a pergunta em questão.

-Não foi minha culpa. – foi o que ela conseguiu justificar.

Kurama reuniu forças para resolver tudo aquilo.As pupilas agora se resumiam a dois minúsculos pontos em meio às orbes douradas. A respiração estava totalmente descontrolada,enquanto os dentes rangiam ferozmente.

No mundo animal,o macho não aceita de forma alguma perder sua fêmea para outro macho.Eram os fatores naturais da vida,que agora se transpunham perfeitamente ao caso entre Kurama Botan e Kuronue.

Levantou violentamente da cama,caminhando em passos duros e determinados até a porta,batendo-a com toda a força em seguida.

Deixou Botan sozinha,imersa em um choro profundo,porém silencioso.

* * *

Yomi acabava de entrar em seu castelo quando avistou a estranha figura de Kurama Youko totalmente consternado e bufando,indo em direção ao desconhecido,mas provavelmente com a intenção de matar.

Largou todos os papéis que carregava e correu atrás do companheiro,fazendo questão de tentar segurar em seu braço para impedir que uma desgraça sucedesse.

-Aonde vai? O que houve?

Mas foi em vão.Sentiu-se sendo arrastado pelo youko em direção ao bosque,mas não o deixaria ir sozinho por nada no mundo.Seu instinto aguçado de youkai lhe informava que não deveria fazê-lo de forma alguma.

Tentou manter o mesmo ritmo do amigo,mas estava impossível! Kurama andava muito rápido,e logo sentiu a fadiga dominar-lhe os joelhos – que sempre foram fracos demais,por Enma!

Não foi surpresa alguma para Kurama quando avistou o _desgraçado_ no lugar em que beijou Botan pela primeira vez,acompanhado daquela mulher.

Ação totalmente inversa da parte de Yomi,que olhava para aquela cena perplexo.O seu pior pesadelo estava diante dos próprios olhos,e com mais vida do que nunca,apesar de transportar agora um olho de vidro.

-Mukuro? – disse surpreso,para deixar Kurama ainda mais irritado.Yomi era tão obcecado por aquela mulher,que fazia questão de jogar toda a sua inteligência no ralo,sem sequer se preocupar.

Era difícil para alguém ver que Kuronue e ela alimentavam uma relação incomum há anos?

Para Yomi,talvez.Era tão repugnante que,por ser o próprio general-chefe do reino Gandara,aquilo se passava debaixo do seu nariz.

O corvo negro olhou com desdém para aqueles dois que insistiam em estragar todos os seus planos,enquanto Mukuro lançava um olhar sereno a Kurama.

-A festa agora está completa. – disse Kuronue sorrindo maliciosamente. – Acho que tínhamos uma espiã,Mukuro.Viu como as notícias correram rápidas? Acho que não precisamos esconder de mais ninguém o que está se passando nos bastidores,não é?!

-Kuronue,o que está fazendo ao lado dela? Por que ainda a mantém viva? Mate-a!

O youkai de cabelos negros deu de ombros.

-Pra quê? Faça isso você mesmo.

Antes que Yomi pudesse se irritar mais ainda e realmente concluir o que Kuronue havia dito,Kurama o impediu com o braço.

-Chega,Yomi. Quem você deve matar está à esquerda dela.

Yomi arregalou os olhos para o youko,não entendendo mais nada.Olhou para Kurama,depois para Mukuro e finalmente para Kuronue.O sorriso sarcástico no rosto dele parecia esta dizendo algo não muito agradável.

-Por quê eu deveria? – perguntou em um sussurro a Kurama,ainda mantendo o olhar fixo no corvo negro.

-Você saberá assim que Botan der à luz.

Não precisou nem hesitar,já sabia o que tinha acontecido.O filho não era de Kurama e sim, de Kuronue.Era por causa disso que Kurama saiu bufando do castelo.Mas aquilo não era problema dele,não estava convencido de que deveria matar um de seus aliados quando sua verdadeira inimiga estava frente a frente.

-Isso é problema seu.Não é um motivo para mim.

-Ou então se eu te disser que os dois mantém uma relação "amorosa" e provavelmente sexual há vários anos.

Yomi ficou boquiaberto diante da informação.Ainda tentou pensar que aquilo tudo não passava de uma vingança de Kurama,mas confirmou que ele estava sendo verdadeiro quando o próprio Kuronue confirmou o fato.

-Faça isso você mesmo.

Na velocidade da luz,Kurama ficou cara a cara com Kuronue,deixando a raiva transbordar seu corpo,não sentindo nenhum empecilho segurá-lo.

A figura de Botan sorrindo,ela acariciando o próprio ventre,com uma aparente felicidade lhe deram todos os motivos do mundo para surrar aquele que se atreveu a tocar no que não lhe pertencia.

Com a rosa transformada em chicote,envolveu todo o corpo do corvo,fazendo com que os espinhos perfurassem sua pele e o restante esmagasse aos poucos o seu corpo.

O fato estranho é que Kuronue não reagiu de forma alguma.Somente começou a agonizar assim que a dor tomou-lhe o corpo inteiro.

-Vai reagir de maneira súbita? Não acho que seja uma boa idéia... – disse o youko,enquanto rondava o corpo ensangüentado do youkai corvo.

-Não vou... – respondeu,com uma certa dificuldade. – Mereço o que há de pior.

Era estranho.Kurama não estava se sentindo totalmente vitorioso por causa da aceitação de Kuronue.Ele estava pacífico demais,e isso nem sempre era uma boa coisa.

-O que está planejando,Kuronue? – perguntou rangendo os dentes,fazendo o chicote esmagar ainda mais o corpo do adversário.

-Me mate.Vamos,me mate.Termine logo com o seu desespero.Mas se lembrará de mim todos os dias quando olhar para a cara do _meu_ filho.

A rosa imediatamente atravessou o coração de Kuronue,mudando da cor branca para a vermelha,na medida que o sangue ia sendo sugado.O corpo amoleceu,pesando sobre o chão,caindo sem vida alguma.

Mukuro olhava a cena para amparar o corpo do youkai,mas era tarde.Tudo o que havia em suas mãos era sangue.

Não conseguiu conter as lágrimas que vieram em um fluxo imenso,molhando totalmente as mangas de suas vestes.

-Por quê o matou? O que será da minha vida agora? Você me tirou a única esperança que me restava para viver.

Kurama tinha o semblante triste,porém calmo.Olhava para o corpo do antigo amigo,ainda segurando o chicote ensangüentado,parecendo não perceber que acabara de matar alguém que um dia foi seu companheiro.

-Eu não tinha outra escolha. – disse por fim.

E qual não foi a surpresa do youko quando avistou uma enorme quantidade de energia espiritual vir em direção à Mukuro e acertá-la em cheio?

Yomi queria aquilo há tanto tempo,que agora finalmente havia conseguido.

O corpo da mulher caiu imóvel,diante dos olhos dos dois generais,ao lado de Kuronue.

Kurama preferia que não terminasse daquela forma,mas se ele tinha seus motivos para matar Kuronue,Yomi deveria ter os mesmos para matar Mukuro.

Era irônico,mas fazia parte do destino.Agora,ambos iam viver em paz perdidos em algum lugar no Reikai,longe de qualquer preconceito e,acima de tudo,longe de _sua_ Botan.

Foi tudo tão rápido que ele não sabia nem explicar como teve a tamanha frieza de matar um antigo companheiro.Certamente estava receoso em contar à Botan o que realmente acontecera,mas sabia que ela o entenderia.

Ele somente omitiria um fato.

E quanto a Yomi,agora ele respirava aliviado.Tudo aconteceu da forma mais fria possível,mas não sentia nenhum ressentimento em ter matado sua principal inimiga.Ele agora dormiria tranqüilo todas as noites,sem se preocupar com a possibilidade de ela estar viva.

* * *

A fisionomia de Kurama era a mais serena possível.Deixou que todo o ódio e rancor fossem embora juntamente com aquela rosa.Ele se sentia uma nova pessoa,não por ter matado,mas por ter feito justiça pela própria vida.

Estava sentado em seu escritório,depois de confirmar que Botan dormia em um sono profundo.

Independente de todos os fatos,ele amaria aquela criança como se fosse sua.Ela era uma criatura pura e inocente,e rejeitá-la seria o pior ato de covardia que alguém poderia cometer.

Pensou em dar à Botan a vida que ela tanto almejou,cercada de alegrias e satisfações,e jamais a abandonaria novamente.Queria estar presente em cada dia de sua vida,para amar aquele bebê incondicionalmente.

Voltou à realidade quando viu Yomi adentrar o cômodo.O general se sentou frente a frente com ele,mantendo uma expressão séria.

-Eles foram encaminhados para o Reikai.

-Eu imaginei.

-Desde quando eles estavam juntos,e por que não me contou?

-Que diferença faria? Você não sabe o que significa amar.Em momento algum da sua vida você amou alguém.Mukuro _amava_ Kuronue.Mas quando é que você entenderia isso? Sua obsessão por ela falou mais alto do que tudo.E agora,ela está morta.

-Eu sinto uma parcela de culpa,Kurama.Algo estranho correu em minhas veias quando vi o corpo dela jogado ao chão.Não foi o certo.

-Foi o certo.Agora ela está com quem ama.Não acha que ela sofreria muito mais,ficando por aqui sem o principal motivo de viver? Ouviu o que ela disse sobre Kuronue?

Yomi apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

-Agora devemos continuar em frente.Amarei essa criança que está por vir como se fosse minha.Não há razões para que eu a rejeite.

-Minha cabeça está embaralhada.Preciso descansar.

Kurama nada disse,apenas se levantou e caminhou em direção à porta,provavelmente seguiria até o quarto onde Botan estava.

Miatsu bateu com dois dedos na porta,chamando a atenção de Yomi.

-Uma guia espiritual se encontra no castelo,e ela gostaria de falar com o senhor.

- Peça que suba. – disse mecanicamente.

Minutos depois,uma bela mulher vestida em um _kimono_ preto,cabelos negros e olhos violeta,surgiu em sua frente.

Inicialmente,não soube o que dizer.Era a imagem mais bela que tinha visto nos últimos tempos.Se lembrava _muito_ bem dela.

-Ayame...

Ela apenas sorriu em era bom revê-la depois de tantos anos.Depois _daquela_ noite.

* * *

_-Espero que esteja se sentindo confortável,senhor.Qualquer coisa que precisar é só pedir. – disse de forma hospitaleira,parada em frente à cama._

_-Eu estou,mas quero que fique aqui comigo._

_A proposta era tentadora,mas ela não podia.Desde o primeiro instante em que viu aquele homem,sentiu um calor invadir-lhe de forma devastadora,lembrando-a que há muito tempo não sentia coisas daquele tipo._

_-Não posso._

_Yomi apenas a puxou pelo pulso,fazendo-a sentar sobre seu colo.Fitando-o a milímetros de distância,se sentiu excitada com a respiração quente do youkai._

_As mãos atrevidas dele se permitiram ter acesso aos seios,quando afundou-as no decote do kimono._

_Ela gemeu assim que sentiu os beijos molhados no pescoço,orelhas e finalmente,os lábios._

_Um beijo voluptuoso se deu em seguida,quando ambos já estavam deitados sobre a cama,prontos para completarem aquela cena cheia de paixão._

_Fizeram amor,de uma forma como Yomi nunca havia feito antes.Se sentiu totalmente atraído por Ayame,e ela por ele._

_Adormeceram juntos,e ao amanhecer,Yomi não estranhou o fato de estar sozinho no quarto._

_Aquilo não passou de uma aventura apaixonante,que teria um ponto final naquela manhã em que ele partiria.

* * *

_

-Koenma precisa ter uma conversa séria com você e com o youko,por causa dos acontecimentos recentes. – disse a guia,com formalidade.

Yomi deixou escapar um riso,se levantando de onde estava e caminhando em direção à guia.

Pousou as mãos no quadril feminino e a puxou de forma possessiva contra o seu corpo.

-Como senti saudades... – sussurrou,arrancando dela um sorriso malicioso.

A porta devidamente trancada,os dois sozinhos,aquela mesa do escritório...

* * *

Kurama envolveu o corpo delicado em seus braços,tentando adormecer juntamente dela.

Mas estava impossível.Ele estava um pouco impaciente,queria ouvir a voz dela,mas sabia que tudo o que tinha acontecido a deixou extremamente abalada.Era melhor que ela descansasse.

-Eu te amo... – sussurrou para a amada.

Inconscientemente,um sorriso se formou nos finos lábios femininos.

Continua...

* * *

**Às vesperas dessa fic completar dois anos,informo que está prestes a acabar!**

**Finalmente,acho que nem eu mesma aguento esperar.**

**Gostaram? Espero que sim.Não demoro muito para atualizar.**

**Beijos.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**DORMINDO COM BORBOLETAS **

**Capítulo 6**

**Um presente do presente****  
**

Botan escutava atentamente sobre o que havia acontecido com Kuronue e Mukuro.

Ela ficou horrorizada,porque jamais esperava que atitudes mais drásticas fossem tomadas,especialmente pelas mãos de Kurama.

Porém,a expressão era tranqüila.Mas sentia uma pontada no coração,mesmo com tudo o que Kuronue havia feito de mal.Ele não era assim quando a conheceu.Era despreocupado com a vida e não mostrava muito interesse pelas coisas do reino Gandara.Mas,aos poucos,foi sentindo o ódio subir à cabeça por perdê-la para um outro youkai de uma maneira muito rápida,como tinha acontecido.

Estava com as mãos unidas,como se aquilo amenizasse o nervosismo que sentia por ter que encarar um...assassino?

Não.Kurama jamais seria um assassino para ela,mesmo cometendo tais atos.Talvez fizera tudo aquilo por amor,por sentir que sua família estava ameaçada.Mas,para ela,ainda não era um motivo suficiente para _matar_.

Kuronue poderia ter sido,apenas,torturado para pagar pelos seus atos inconseqüentes.

Kurama estava apreensivo.Estava com os olhos dourados fixamente pousados sobre os olhos róseos de Botan,esperando algum tipo de perdão ou qualquer palavra que o confortasse naquele momento delicado.

Antigamente,matar era o seu passatempo favorito,sem ao menos se importar se sua vítima era um homem ou uma mulher.

Mas depois que Botan entrou em sua vida,como um raio cortante,não sentiu mais aquele prazer em dilacerar pedaços de carne ou sentir cheiro de sangue.

Preferia passar horas admirando a beleza da deusa da morte.

-Kurama... – Botan começou, tentando esconder evidentes soluços,além da voz trêmula.- Eu preferia que as coisas tivessem tomado outro rumo. Eu não esperava isso de você,mesmo sabendo perfeitamente sobre seu passado.Eu _jamais_ quis que alguém matasse ou morresse por mim.

Kurama ostentava um olhar preocupado,suspirando vez ou outra,como se sentisse seu coração doendo.Por que ele não se lembrou do que Botan sentiria quando soubesse que seu amante era um assassino?

Queria,a todo custo,se livrar daquele fardo maldito,queria viver sua vida normalmente ao lado da esposa e do filho,sem quaisquer preocupações que o tirassem do sério.

-Eu só protejo o que é meu.Às vezes deveria me expressar melhor e deixar de fazer certas coisas,mas essa foi a única saída para que nem eu e nem você fossemos ameaçados novamente. – assumiu uma postura séria ao responder às súplicas de Botan,ainda olhando fixamente para os olhos dela.

-Eu compreendo sua preocupação,mas nada é suficiente para matar.Quem erra deve pagar pelos próprios erros de uma forma que o faça aprender a melhorar,mas nunca com a morte. – ela dizia com a usual forma serena – A morte não faz ninguém se arrepender dos erros,não ensina nada.

Ela sabia ser sensata nas melhores horas,mas o que Kurama faria para reparar o erro?

Uma batida à porta chamou a atenção dos dois,quebrando o momento de silêncio que se instalava por ali.

Miatsu fez uma reverência ao anunciar que Kurama tinha uma _visita_.

O youko olhou para a porta e olhou novamente para Botan,que exibia a expressão mais triste desde que viera para o Makai.Aquilo dilacerava o seu coração,embora achasse que não possuía um.

-Não posso ir agora. – falou despreocupadamente,voltando sua atenção exclusivamente para a moça de cabelos azuis.

-Ela diz ser do Reikai.

Kurama ficou tão alertado quanto Botan.Uma visita do Reikai,logo após acontecimentos da gravidade que foram os recentes,não poderia ser coisa boa.

Kurama imaginou ser Koenma,ao contrário de Botan,que sabia que o fato do príncipe do mundo espiritual descer ao Makai estava fora de cogitação.Provavelmente era Ayame.

Ele deu um suspiro pesado,sabendo que alguma coisa ruim estava para acontecer.

Levantou-se irritado e caminhou com passos duros até a porta,lançando um último olhar à Botan.

* * *

Uma figura elegante estava sentada em uma cadeira em frente à uma mesa,observando atentamente cada detalhe exposto ali em cima.

Ayame suspirava por dentro cada vez que lembrava dos detalhes fervorosos de alguns instantes atrás.

Um abrir de portas brusco chamou-lhe a atenção.Não foi surpresa quando Kurama Youko,e seu olhar irritadiço de sempre,apareceu.

Ayame se levantou imediatamente,fazendo uma reverência forçada ao youkai.Ele,por sua vez,caminhou até a poltrona e se jogou,como se estivesse exausto.Aqueles assuntos ridículos do Reikai,com certeza.

-O que foi,dessa vez? – perguntou com desinteresse.

-Senhor Kurama...Koenma me pediu que viesse para avisar que precisa de uma reunião urgente com você e com Yomi,devido aos acontecimentos recentes.

Kurama revirou os olhos e respirou fundo.

-Pode dizer a ele que nós iremos.

Ayame estranhou a aceitação tão rápida do youko,geralmente não era tão fácil convencê-lo.

Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça e caminhou em direção à porta.Antes de abri-la,lançou um último olhar a Kurama.

-Dê os meus parabéns à Botan. – disse,fechando a porta em seguida.

* * *

O príncipe do mundo espiritual estava parado diante de uma enorme janela,observando algumas nuvens passarem,sem muito interesse.

Sentia algo estranho dançar em seu estômago,mas não sabia explicar ao certo o que era.

Desde que soubera sobre a gravidez de Botan,se sentia assim com freqüência.Parecia não acreditar que aquela pureza toda que a guia carregava foi entregue justo para o pior ladrão do Makai.

Por quê as coisas costumavam ser assim?

Ele sempre se esforçou tanto para ver a deusa da morte feliz,mas nunca obteve sucesso,e não sabia explicar a causa disso.

-Senhor Koenma,eles já estão aqui. – Ayame anunciou.

Koenma somente a olhou de soslaio e concordou com a cabeça.Lançou um último olhar ao céu azul e partiu.

* * *

Os olhos azuis estavam serenos e pareciam admirar uma beleza incontestável aos olhos dos mortais.

Já havia visto muitas paisagens belas ao longo de sua vida,porém agora que estava morta,parecia estar no verdadeiro paraíso.

Permitiu que um fino sorriso se formasse nos lábios ao sentir duas mãos fortes pousarem sobre sua cintura e puxá-la de forma carinhosa ao encontro de um outro corpo.

Fechou os olhos ao sentir pequenos beijos serem depositados ao decorrer do pescoço e sorriu mais ainda ao escutar um "eu te amo" sussurrado ao pé do ouvido.

Se virou para encontrar o olhar sensual daquele que tanto amava e o fez,quando constatou um brilho diferente no par de ametistas.

-Você é linda... – o corvo negro disse sorrindo,ao admirar a beleza que ela possuía novamente.

Aquela mesma beleza que o conquistou há anos atrás,mas que não soube dar o valor necessário.

Às vezes,se matava por dentro por causa disso.

-Me perdoe... – sussurrou por último,antes de tomar os lábios rosados num beijo terno e suave.

Ao se separarem,a moça ruiva olhou para a figura do amado e sentiu uma enorme felicidade invadir-lhe.

-Não precisa de perdão.Eu só quero estar com você.

-Eu te amo,Mukuro.

* * *

Sentado frente a frente com os dois generais do reino Gandara,Koenma tentava a todo custo,mas não conseguia desviar o olhar dos olhos dourados de Kurama Youko.

O que _ela_ tinha visto de bom naquele homem frio e calculista?

E quem garantiria que ela estaria a salvo com ele?

-Bem... – começou a falar – Creio que vocês sabem o porquê de ter-lhes chamado até aqui.

Kurama e Yomi se entreolharam.

-Sim,nós imaginamos. – Yomi respondeu.

-Muito bem. Vocês cometeram crimes graves em relação às normas do mundo espiritual,e devem ser devidamente punidos por isso.

Koenma se sentia extremamente incomodado com o olhar do youko,que parecia querer aniquilá-lo a qualquer instante.

Engoliu em seco e continuou,resolvendo ousar um pouco em seu discurso.

-Não preciso e nem devo dar conselhos a nenhum de vocês,por causa do livre arbítrio,mas não posso permitir que isso volte a acontecer.Existe uma pessoa que habita junto com vocês no Makai que eu,de forma alguma,gostaria que estivesse ameaçada.Ainda mais por estar grávida.

Kurama sentiu um choque percorrer-lhe a espinha.Koenma estava falando de Botan como se quisesse protegê-la,e isso incomodava o youko profundamente,porque ela pertencia somente a ele,e mais ninguém.

-Guarde os seus conselhos para si mesmo,Koenma.Não precisa me dizer o que fazer em relação à Botan,porque eu sei _exatamente_ o que fazer,e acho que é por isso que ela está esperando um filho _meu_. – respondeu Kurama,enfatizando a última palavra.

A troca de farpas estava começando a ficar pesada,por isso Yomi resolveu intervir.

-O que deveremos fazer a respeito,Koenma?

O príncipe apenas suspirou,fechando os olhos,com as mãos unidas em frente à boca.

Demorou para a resposta vir,mas ela finalmente veio.

-Apenas pratiquem o bem. – disse por fim,levantando-se da cadeira enquanto caminhava em direção à porta.

Os dois generais se levantaram e também foram em direção ao príncipe.Este,por sua vez,abriu a porta e pediu que saíssem.Ao que parecia,a conversa havia terminado.

Antes que partissem,Kurama lançou um último olhar a Koenma.

"_Fique tranqüilo.Cuidarei muito bem dela_."

"_Assim eu espero_."

* * *

Passado algum tempo,Botan já estava prestes a dar à luz.

Colhia algumas flores no jardim em um final de tarde belíssimo,com o pôr-do-sol iluminando-a de forma espetacular.

As vestes brancas se tornavam alaranjadas,as pupilas se reduziram a pequenos pontos negros,mas a felicidade que sentia era inexplicável.

Kurama estava longe dali por causa de reuniões importantes,o que a incomodava um pouco por se sentir tão sozinha.Mas sabia que ele sempre voltava,e como era gostoso quando se viam novamente...

Ao se abaixar para pegar mais alguns botões de rosa,sentiu uma dor subir pelo ventre,fazendo-a agachar.Apertou os olhos em sinal de que estava doendo bastante e que talvez fosse a hora.

Gritou pelo nome de Miatsu,que prontamente veio correndo ao seu encontro.

-Senhorita Botan! – exclamou a serva,ao avistar a moça se contorcer de dor.

Ajudou-a a se levantar,mas viu que a hora havia chegado mesmo.Tratou de avisar todos os outros servos para que a ajudassem com o possível serviço de parto,e assim foi feito.

Botan foi encaminhada até o próprio quarto.

* * *

A reunião com o velho amigo,e agora sucessor de Raizen,estava agradável,mas já demorava um pouco.

Kurama estava inquieto em sua poltrona e sentia algo estranho na atmosfera.

-Algum problema,Kurama? Você parece estar com formigas na cadeira... – brincou Yusuke.

-Não sei o que é. Alguma coisa estranha está acontecendo em minha ausência no castelo.

Yusuke olhou para Yomi,confuso.

-Alguém pode estar atacando? – perguntou preocupado.

-Não deve ser isso. – Yomi completou. – Botan estava bem antes de partirmos?

Num estalo,Kurama arregalou as orbes douradas ao se dar conta do que _poderia _estar acontecendo.

-Meu filho! – exclamou,sem dar tempo aos companheiros se manifestarem.

Caminhou afoito até a porta,desaparecendo em seguida.

* * *

-Vamos,Botan,faça um pouco mais de força.Você consegue!

-Não...consigo... – Botan fazia um esforço inexplicável,mas ao que tudo indicava,estava ficando cada vez mais fraca e com tonturas.

-Consegue! Vamos,falta pouco! – Miatsu a incentivava,enquanto observava os primeiros sinais de uma nova vida.

-Kurama! – Botan exclamou ao forçar o ventre.

Algumas servas que a rodeava trocavam os panos úmidos constantemente,ajudando a controlar a sua transpiração.

-Botan,falta pouco!

Com uma última forçada,Botan soltou um grito e deixou a cabeça pesar profundamente no travesseiro.

Estava ofegante e zonza,mas conseguiu ouvir um choro infantil perfurar toda a onda de vertigem.

A última cena que viu foi Miatsu se aproximando com um bebê no colo,depositando-o em seus braços.

Pôde ver um par de âmbares naquele pequenino rosto feminino.

-Minha filha...

* * *

Kurama chegou rapidamente ao castelo,ofegante e ansioso para encontrar a amada.

Em passos apressados,adentrou a sala principal olhando para todos os lados.

Precisava encontrar alguém que pudesse dizer o que estava acontecendo,e principalmente,se Botan estava bem.

Avistou Miatsu descendo as escadas apressada e sorridente.

-Senhor Kurama! – exclamou ao avistá-lo.

-Miatsu,onde está Botan?

A serva nada respondeu.Apenas sorriu e pediu que subisse até o terceiro andar.

O quarto estava com as cortinas parcialmente abertas,deixando um pequeno feixe de luz iluminar um berço.

Botan dormia tranqüilamente na cama ao lado,com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

Kurama jurou avistar um anjo descansando.Os cabelos azuis soltos,caídos como uma moldura no rosto cansado,porém feliz.

Depositou um beijo na testa da amada,para em seguida caminhar até o pequeno berço branco.

Lá,viu uma imagem que arrancou-lhe lágrimas dos olhos.,por mais frio que fosse.

Quando viu o corpo pequenino,os cabelos azuis,os olhos dourados se abrindo lentamente e o que pareceu ser um sorriso se formar no rosto,sorriu de volta para o que tinha a certeza que era _seu_.

Ou sua.

* * *

**Cinco anos se passaram.**

Kurama observava orgulhoso a imagem de mãe e filha brincando no jardim,livres como o vento.

Yuki era incrivelmente parecida com a mãe,porém com o mesmo olhar do pai.

Se pegou rindo de todas as situações duvidosas que viveram antes de a filha vir ao mundo.Por alguma vontade do destino,Kuronue não era o pai daquela criança maravilhosa,e às vezes Kurama parecia entender o porquê.

Alguém devia estar olhando por eles.

Agora tomava conta absoluta do reino,depois que Yomi resolveu que também era merecedor de um pouco de felicidade.Casou-se com Ayame na primeira oportunidade que teve,e não queria mais saber de responsabilidades como general,passando para o youko a total responsabilidade.

Sem perceber o quão distraído estava,sentiu ser carinhosamente abraçado por um par de mãos finas.

Se virou e sorriu ao ver como Botan estava linda e feliz.Beijou cuidadosamente aqueles lábios que tanto amava beijar e escutou uma risada infantil invadir o ambiente em seguida.

Ambos olharam em direção à porta e avistaram uma menina sorridente também,correndo para abraçar o pai.

O youko somente se abaixou para ficar da mesma altura da filha,que se pendurou ao seu pesoço.Acariciou os cabelos macios,beijando-a em seguida.

Botan pediu que a filha deixassem-nos a sós por alguns instantes,e ela obedeceu imediatamente,saindo do cômodo saltitante como deveria ser.

Botan fechou a porta e se encostou nela,olhando fixamente para aquela figura tão sedutora que Kurama Youko era.

A sala estava escura,com apenas alguns feixes de luz entrando por uma fresta da janela quase fechada,mas ainda assim podia enxergar o brilho intenso dos olhos dele.

Caminhou em direção à ela em passos lentos,não deixando o olhar desviar do dela por um segundo sequer.

Prendeu-a entre os braços e a beijou com paixão,como costumavam fazer nos momentos em que se encontravam a sós.

Como costumavam fazer quando se conheceram.

Ao se separarem,Botan sorriu a ele,que fez o mesmo.

Pegou nas mãos da moça e a guiou até uma poltrona,onde se sentou e a fez sentar-se no seu colo.

Acariciou a pele alva dela,separando algumas mechas da franja que insistia em cair sobre os olhos.

-Kurama...tem algo que eu preciso te dizer.

-Eu estou ouvindo. – respondeu,fechando os olhos,recostando a cabeça nos seios dela.

Ouviu o coração dela acelerar e imediatamente voltou a olhar nos olhos cor-de-rosa.

Ela apenas pegou sua mão e levou-a até o ventre.

Palavras não eram necessárias para explicar o que estava acontecendo.

Ele sorriu à ela,e a beijou novamente enquanto acariciava a nova vida que estava por vir e talvez,o novo príncipe do reino Gandara.

**FIM **

* * *

**Pessoal,fic finalmente terminada! Devo confessar que demorei bastante com essa história,mas não é à toa que é minha favorita.Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Kissu **


End file.
